


A Night With FP Jones

by LondonTank



Series: ...With FP Jones [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, set sometime before FP gets arrested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonTank/pseuds/LondonTank
Summary: FP Jones II gives the Reader the night of her life...





	A Night With FP Jones

**Author's Note:**

> I took this from a larger FP Jones II/Reader fic that I'm working on, but figured I might as well post the smut since there are so little fanfics with this ship, so I hope you all enjoy!! Oh and I know anyone can read this but I like to assume that the reader is like mid 20s and FP is like early-mid 40s :P
> 
> (Some of it will be different than it will be in my larger story, mainly because I added/took away a few things to clarify stuff that's already been explained in my other fic)

“Oh shit, do you have a condom?” You turned to where FP was standing on your front porch waiting for you to unlock the door, you had been just about to turn the lock when the thought had occurred to you. “Because, like I haven’t unpacked anything so I have no idea where one would be and-” You had just moved to town a few days ago and had yet to unpack everything, you hadn't thought you'd be lucky enough to find such an attractive man to go home with you this quickly, if at all.

“Slow it down,” he murmured, reaching his hand out to caress your cheek, “Everything is gonna be fine, of course I have one.”

“Oh, okay good,” you said lamely, turning the lock and stepping into your house. No sooner had you turned around to close and lock the door behind FP before he pushed you up against the door and ground his hips against yours. Your eyes shut and you moaned softly, your head falling back against the door as you felt FP through his jeans.

“Do you know,” FP growled, wrapping his fingers around your wrists before pinning your arms above your head with one hand while sliding his other hand up your leg, “Just how _goddamn_ sexy you are? How much you make me want you?”

“Show me,” you breathed, grinding your hips down onto his hand, only stopping when he suddenly moved his hand up to push aside your underwear and slide a finger into your pussy. “Oh, god!” you moaned, throwing your head back and wrapping your legs around FP’s waist. You were surprised he could even hold you up this way, your only points of contact being his hand holding your hands above your head and his other hand shoved deep between your legs, but it didn’t seem like he was going to be in that position for long; no sooner had you wondered how he would be able to keep you held up, FP slowly sank to his knees before you, letting go of your hands so he could hold your hips to the wall with both hands as he positioned your legs on his shoulders.

“Is _this_ what you want?” FP asked, his expression much too innocent for someone in his current position. He didn’t wait for your response as he lowered his mouth to your cunt, his breath near your entrance causing you to shudder as you clutched your legs slightly tighter around him. It was then that he finally touched you where you wanted, his tongue slipping in easily after his finger had somewhat prepped you.

“Oh! God, yes!” you cried, one of your hands reaching out to clutch on the doorknob while the other gripped the hair at the back of FP’s head in an attempt to have him go deeper. He moaned at the feel of your hand on him, the vibrations making you cry out even louder for him; feeling you press him in deeper he chuckled at your forcefulness, happily delving in as far as he could go so that he could hear every delicious sound you could make.

It wasn’t long before you were a gasping mess above him, his tongue moving harder and faster between your lips the louder you were. You were somewhat embarrassed with how easily he affected you, but if the groans he would make every time you let out a moan were anything to go by he didn’t mind in the slightest.

Too soon you could feel your orgasm building, your hand tightening in his hair as you managed to stutter, “God, I’m- I’m gonna-” FP groaned and moved one of his hands from his position on your hip to rub slow circles over your clit, sending you over the edge completely; FP kept his position through the waves of pleasure that coursed through you, his previously dominating presence momentarily replaced with a sheepish grin and hands that were slowly tracing circles into your hips as he licked up everything you gave him.

Once you came down completely he slowly moved so that you were standing on your own, or at least leaning up against the door, his presence immediately becoming intimidating once he stood up to his full height; he wasn’t freakishly tall, but combine that with the fact that he had just ate you out without any preamble and still had some of your juices glistening on his chin, it made you feel about three feet tall.

“So?” FP asked, his expressions turning into one of innocence again.

“So?” you repeated, unsure as to what he was asking.

“So…” a smirk took over his face now, “Is that what you wanted?”

“Not really,” you responded, choosing to answer him honestly, “But I can’t say I minded.” You giggled slightly as he let out a chuckle at your words, your eyes lazily looking up at him as you found comfort in each other’s presence.

“So then, what did you have in mind?” he asked, moving his head down to start to leave love bites along your neck, slowly moving until he was down to your collarbone, only stopping when the neckline of your dress got in the way.

“Honestly?” you asked, waiting until he lifted his head to look at you before continuing, “I want _you_ to do anything _you_ want.” His eyebrows raised at your words, probably not expecting that answer from you; he dipped down then to place a gentle kiss to your lips, pulling away so slowly that your lips followed his like a magnet.

“Well then, you’re gonna have to lead me to a bed for what I want to do next…” but contrary to his words he started to attack your neck again, leaving you to gasp and wrap your hands around him in an attempt to pull him closer; he gladly pressed his body up against you as your hands eventually found purchase on his back, his erection clearly felt as he ground his hips into yours once more.

“What-” you groaned as he sucked at a particularly sensitive spot behind your ear, “What about you?”

“The first time I cum will be inside you,” her murmured, making you shiver for what felt like the millionth time that evening; the thought of him being inside you making you wetter than you thought possible.

“Then you better let me show you an actual bed,” you said, pushing him away slightly, “Or I’m gonna let you fuck me up against this door.”

“Would that be so bad?” he asked with a grin.

“Not at all,” you replied, “But I’d much rather have our first time be in a bed… maybe another time you can fuck me here.”

“Another time?” he asked, his expression turning serious, “So this isn’t a one night thing for you?”

You gulped at the intensity of his gaze, not being able to tell what answer he was looking for, but you _were_ trying to be honest with him, so you decided to tell him the truth.

“No… not if you don’t want it to be,” you whispered, “But if that’s _not_ what you want… you better make this the best night of my goddamn life.”

He leaned down to capture your lips with his, his tongue sliding against them until you opened up to allow him access; his tongue slid in to play with yours, making you moan when you thought of how you could still taste yourself, it was unbelievably hot.

“This isn’t a one night thing for me either,” he replied, “But this will _still_ be the best night of your life,” he winked at you before leaning down to scoop you up in his arms, startling you into throwing your arms around his neck as your feet left the ground, “Now, which way to a bed?”

“Up the stairs, first door on the right,” no sooner had the words left your mouth then you found yourself being carried there, FP laying you down on top of the covers.

“I know you said you wanted whatever _I_ wanted but, I’m going to give you an option,” his hands never stopping their gentle caresses that were slowly moving from your hips and up your sides, then back down to your hips again. “I can either make you cum as many times as I possibly can,” he left a kiss along your jawline, “Or I can stop all the foreplay and fuck you as fast and hard as you want.”

You moaned at his words, already knowing what you wanted him to do, “Fuck me, please I- I need you to- I _need_ you inside me.”

“ _Jesus Christ,”_ FP groaned, closing his eyes and taking a slow breath to steady himself, “Stop talking or I’ll cum in my pants like a fucking teenager.”

"You fucking love it," you breathed out holding his gaze for a moment before a switch seemed to flip in both of you; you reached up to shrug his vest and jacket off of his shoulders, only to find that the man was wearing yet another shirt underneath that. “You have too many fucking layers,” you muttered as he laughed, but he was cut short as you sat up to slide your dress off, “See? One layer, nice and easy.”

Now it was your turn to laugh, the expression of shock that FP was sporting at your actions was almost comical, if his eyes didn’t give away how much he wanted you.

“I didn’t know you had tattoos…” you looked down at yourself, realizing what had surprised him.

“I’ll tell you all about them one day,” you said, reaching a hand up to turn his gaze to meet your eyes, “But right now there’s something else I need you to do.”

“Need, huh?” he chuckled, “Didn’t know you _needed_ to get fucked-”

“By you,” you cut him off, “I need. To get fucked. By _you.”_ You punctuated your words with a kiss as your hands started to undo his belt, you slid it off easily and started to work at getting his jeans off next; once they were off you paused, you were still in your combat boots, your bra, and underwear while he was only in his boxers.

FP moved away briefly, grabbing his jacket to look for something, but before you could even ask him what he was looking for he pulled out his wallet; he moved back so he was overtop of you, rummaging through his wallet until he found a condom, placing it on your nightstand before throwing his wallet onto the floor and capturing your lips in his. The weight of what was about to happen hit you and you froze, suddenly wondering if you were in over your head.

“You okay?” he paused when you stilled below him.

“Yeah, I just- I wasn’t kidding when I said I wasn’t experienced… I don’t know h- I don’t- I just don’t want to disappoint…” you trailed off and looked down at his chest, bringing a hand up to trail over the different scars that littered his torso.

“Stop,” he grabbed your wrist in his hand, his breathing once again ragged as he tried to calm down from such a simple touch, “Don’t you know,” he moved your hand lower, “Can’t you tell-” he cut himself off as he pressed the outline of his erection into your hand, “ _Fuck,_ can’t you tell how much I want this?”

You gave an experimental stroke and watched FP’s eyes roll back into his head as he let out a shuddering breath, his arms shook and he dropped down to support himself on his forearms, his hair brushing your forehead as he unravelled.

“I think I can now,” you replied, removing your hand so that you could slide your bra straps off your shoulders one by one. It seemed as if what little control FP had had disappeared, for he barely bothered to unclasp your bra before ripping it off of you and throwing it across the room, his mouth immediately latching onto your right nipple as he rolled the other between his fingers. Your back arched at the assault, your legs wrapping around his waist as he lazily rocked his hips against yours; he then moved his lips to your left nipple, paying it just as much attention as your right.

While you writhed and moaned under his ministrations he slowly inched your underwear down your legs, reluctantly removing his mouth so he could lean back to slip them off completely; then you were naked underneath him, once again self conscious as his eyes greedily took in your naked form. You moved to cover yourself with your arms but he stopped you, his hands shooting out to grab your wrists and hold them on either side of your head.

“Don’t hide,” he murmured, rubbing slow circles into your wrists with his thumbs, “You’re fucking gorgeous.” Still you couldn’t hide the blush that overcame your face as he continued to take you in, his expression morphing into one of adoration the longer he gazed down at you.

“Please,” you begged, not quite sure what you were even asking for, “ _Please,_ FP I need you-”

He captured your lips with a groan as you sighed, pleased at the sudden contact; he unwrapped your legs from around him so he could slip his boxers off and kick them to the side, leaving him fully exposed to you for the first time. You had to say you were impressed by his length, and even more turned on by how hard it was, already dripping precum from what little you had done for him; you didn’t know how much of a turn on it was to see how turned on _he_ was, but then again you were learning that you didn’t know a lot of things tonight.

Suddenly a finger slipped into you, followed by a second when he realized you were already loose enough for him to do so. “Oh, fuck,” you moaned, grinding down onto his fingers as they pushed deeper than his tongue could reach before. “More,” you begged, “Please I- _God!_ FP I need more, please!”

“Not yet,” he replied, scissoring his fingers in you to try to stretch you for a third finger, “I want this to be as painless for you as possible,” he pressed kisses along your jawline, “Let me do this.” But then thankfully he pressed in a third finger, stretching you wider as you let out a loud moan; he continued to pepper kisses along your jaw as you writhed underneath him, barely making sense as you let out the occasional words like _More, Please,_ or _Oh God!_

He pumped his fingers in and out of you faster, deeper, and eventually curled his fingers just right to hit a spot inside of you that had you immediately tensing up and cumming for the second time that night. You cried out as he once again helped you through the aftershocks, lazily thrusting his fingers inside you as you came down.

And then suddenly his fingers were gone, you opened your eyes, not even realizing that you had shut them earlier; you furrowed your brow in confusion before noticing him sliding a condom over his cock, stroking himself a couple times after he did so.

“Please,” you breathed, pulling him down into a kiss. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, you wrapping your hands up in his hair to pull him closer; slowly he moved himself so he was lined up at your entrance, you let out a choked off moan as you felt the head touch your slit, breaking the kiss as you involuntarily tensed up.

“Relax,” his hands came up to cup your face, pulling you up to meet him in a tender kiss. Slowly, slower than before, he deepened the kiss, his hand still resting on your cheek moving around to grip the back of your head, guiding you any way he wanted as he took complete control. You felt yourself relaxing as you gave it to him, able to really let go with someone that you could completely trust; even when he slowly started to push himself into you, you let him distract you with the kiss. Once he was fully inside you he broke away, resting his forehead against yours as he struggled to control himself, his breathing coming out in shaky breaths as you patiently waited for him.

But soon the waiting became too much, even though you had already cum twice you could feel yourself getting more and more turned on the longer he remained inside of you; you accidentally shifted your hips in a way that had him press up against that spot inside you, moaning at how good he felt.

“Please… FP…” you begged him, rocking your hips down onto him again to get some sort of relief. Then suddenly you were flipped around, FP having rolled to the side so that you were now able to ride him, the new position also causing him to sink even deeper into you, causing you both to let out a moan.

“You said whatever I want,” he bit out, obviously still struggling to hold himself back from slamming himself up into you, “And I want you to ride me.”

You didn’t need to be told twice, you immediately lifted yourself up until he was almost completely out of you before slamming yourself back down, letting out a loud cry that you were certain your neighbours would be able to hear.

“Fuck!” FP cried out, now throwing _his_ head back at the unexpected action. He looked up at you through half-lidded eyes, fighting to try to keep his eyes on you when all he wanted to do was shut his eyes and succumb to everything you were doing to him. He was glad he kept his eyes open however, because seeing you ride him was something he could watch for the rest of his life.

After your initial thrust you decided to _not_ kill your thighs and instead chose to barely lift yourself up before rolling your hips back down again, wanting to feel him inside you as much as possible; his hands came up to clutch at your hips, you smiled at the fact that even flat on his back he was still able to take control. You leaned forward to rest your hands on his chest, absentmindedly trailing them up and down his torso as you let him guide you onto his cock, noticing how his hands tensed on your hips every time you brushed one of his nipples.

“Sensitive?” you asked, moving your lips down to take one of his nipples in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it as you continued to rub your hands up and down his chest soothingly. FP tensed and his breathing grew heavier, his pupils completely blown from your ministrations; you giggled at his reaction, pleased that you had such as much of an affect on him as he did on you.

You were once again flipped onto your back, FP thrusting into you completely as he replied, “God, you’re terrible.” But his actions contradicted his words as he punctuated his sentence with a rough thrust of his hips, your legs wrapping around his waist to pull him deeper and your nails digging into his back as you tried to pull him even closer.

“Shut up and fuck me,” you retorted, your slight smirk turning into a gasp as FP immediately started to thrust into you with fervour. His hips were snapping forward with enough force to push you up the bed slightly, eventually hitting your headboard with every thrust, but you found you didn’t mind the pain when it was paired with the amount of pleasure he was giving you.

It wasn’t long before you were back on the edge, waiting for something to throw you over the edge; FP noticed you getting more and more worked up, leaning down and mouthing at your neck as he tried to hold out until you came. On one particularly hard thrust you clenched around him and he bit down on your neck, that action being enough to have you arching against him and crying out his name.

“ _Oh God! FP!”_ your back arched and you saw stars, but you kept your eyes trained on FP until he came.

 _“Fuck! (Y/n)!”_ he groaned as he stilled briefly, his hips stuttering as he rode out his orgasm with you; he gave a few more lazy thrusts as you both came down before slowly easing himself out of you. You moaned at the loss, missing the feel of him inside of you, but you hummed in contentment as he pulled you up against him, wrapping an arm around you as you shared a couple moments of silence except for your breathing.

“That was,” FP started, looking down at you sleepily, at a loss for the right word.

“Yeah,” you agreed, “That was… wow.” You smiled over at him, your brow furrowing when you saw him sporting the same look of amusement he had had earlier that evening. _“Now_ what?” you asked, breaking out into a grin when he chuckled softly and looked at the ceiling.

“I see you’re very articulate after a good fuck,” he replied, leaning over to place a kiss on your forehead, “It’s adorable.” You smacked him in the chest as you joined him in laughing, enjoying the warmth that spread through your body upon hearing his comments; after a couple minutes you were content to just lie there, listening to the steady heartbeat and breathing of the man underneath you.

“Are you going to stay?” you ask as he tensed slightly below you, you turn your head to look him in the eyes only to find him looking… nervous?

“If you want I can leave,” FP replied as he looked away from you, you quickly reached out and mirrored what he had done to you earlier, cupping his face in your hand; he froze at your touch, slowly turning his head back to look you in the eye. You couldn’t believe it, FP Jones looked _scared_ , as if he actually thought you would want him gone after everything you’d just done.

“Stay,” you breathed, moving to press a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling away only slightly to whisper, “Please, I want you to stay.” His eyes softened at your words, physically relaxing beneath you; you laid your head down onto his chest once more, FP bringing his hand up to stroke your hair softly.

“Then I’ll stay,” he murmured, though he wasn’t sure if you heard him as your breathing had already slowed down considerably. He wasn’t really surprised though, he _did_ make you cum three times tonight; FP smirked as he thought back over the events of the night, still surprised that he had as much trouble controlling himself given his age, normally he was able to hold out without a problem, but you had an effect on him that he couldn’t explain.

It wasn’t long before the two of you were fast asleep in each other’s arms, the last thought both of you had being _Nothing after tonight will ever be the same._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please comment what you thought, I always love hearing everyone's opinions on my stuff!!


End file.
